Reliquias de una Muerte
by Una maleta llena de historias
Summary: Historia original de Heir to the Sky: Reborn fue el primero en ser transportado al futuro. ¿Qué pasó entre el momento de su llegada y el salto de Tsuna más adelante? AU, oneshot


**Título original: "Remnants of a Death"**

**Autor: Heir to the Sky**

**Traductor: Una maleta llena de historias**

* * *

**N/T.:** Todas las situaciones, escenarios, diálogos y en resumen toda esta historia pertenece a Heir to the Sky. Para aquellos que se atrevan con la versión inglesa original, sabed que se puede llegar desde mi perfil. En fin, ya me he enrollado demasiado; ¡disfrutad de la historia!

_14/09/2012_ Subido de nuevo tras corregir algunas erratas._

* * *

**N/A.:**

**Declaración de derechos: No poseo nada de Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**-No es parte de 'The Rightful Sky'. Sólo un **_**oneshot**_** independiente que se me ha ocurrido.**

**Resumen del capítulo: Reborn fue el primero en ser transportado al futuro. ¿Qué pasó entre el momento de su llegada y el salto de Tsuna más adelante? Precuela/Secuela de "Repercusiones de una Muerte" y "Resurreción de una Muerte". Puede ser leído por separado. **_**AU, oneshot**_

* * *

_(Publicado por primera vez el 18 de agosto de 2012)_

* * *

**Reliquias de una Muerte**

Reborn tenía experiencia más que suficiente en su línea de trabajo como para caer presa del pánico porque no pudiese moverse cuando el _bazooka_ de la maldita vaca voló hacia él, pero sí tuvo la distinta impresión de que algo iba muy mal cuando el humo rosa se despejó y se encontró rodeado de caras familiares pero horrorizadas.

La vaca siempre estaba desenfundando el _bazooka_ a izquierda y derecha; los viajes en el tiempo realmente no deberían asombrar a nadie en Vongola llegados a este punto.

-¿R- Reborn?

Reborn levantó el ala de su fedora mientras examinaba a una Bianchi de más edad. Juzgando por la taza de café hecha añicos a sus pies, la había soltado en el momento en que apareció en la habitación.

-_Ciaossu_, Bianchi –Saludó, y a continuación procedió a elevar una ceja virtual cuando Bianchi apretó una mano contra su boca y dio un paso atrás, antes de enfrentarse a Giannini sentado a la mesa, también paralizado por el escepticismo.

-¿Qué significa esto? –Le preguntó con severidad, haciendo que el ingeniero saltase-. ¡Esto es una broma pesada incluso para tus experimentos, Giannini!

Giannini se levantó de golpe, agitando los brazos con frenesí- ¡Esto no es cosa mía, Bianchi-san! ¡No he tenido absolutamente nada que ver con esto! ¡Nunca haría algo así!

-¡Esperad! –Interrumpió Fuuta, que parecía desconcertado pero todavía tuvo la suficiente presencia de ánimo como para colocar una mano aplacadora en el brazo de Bianchi-. El humo de antes parecía venir del _Bazooka_ de los Diez Años de Lambo. Quizá eso…

-¡Eso es imposible! –Reborn permaneció callado cuando Bianchi le miró de nuevo, precavida y esperanzada al mismo tiempo-. ¡Su cuerpo no está aquí!

Un silencio incómodo descendió sobre el cuarto y Reborn se paralizó ante la noticia. Estaba… ¿muerto diez años en el futuro?

El sonido de Fuuta aclarándose la garganta evitó que Reborn siguiese esa línea de pensamiento.

-Eso podía haber ido mejor –El chico, ahora un hombre, le sonrió avergonzado -, ¿_fuiste_ transportado aquí con el _Bazooka_ de los Diez Años, Reborn-san?

Reborn escaneó brevemente el cuarto antes de asentir, saltando a la mesa para no tener que seguir mirando hacia arriba.

-¿Mi yo futuro no estaba aquí, asumo? –Preguntó con calma, aunque era una exigencia de respuestas más que otra cosa.

Y así fue como descubrió la suerte de los Arcobaleno y la radiación anti Tri-ni-set y la Familia Millefiore.

Reborn frunció el ceño para sus adentros, el temor enquistándose en su interior cuando ninguno pareció capaz de sostener su mirada. Por mucho que a su estúpido estudiante le gustase renunciar de su posición como Décimo tres veces al día y que se lamentase día sí y día no sobre el hecho de que no quería ser un jefe mafioso, Reborn sabía que Tsuna se convertiría a la larga en un gran jefe. Y si el jefe Millefiore, Byakuran, había mandado una orden de aniquilación contra todos los miembros de Vongola, entonces cualquier mafioso Vongola con un par de neuronas habría llevado a Tsuna a un lugar seguro tan pronto como fuese posible.

Al final, fue Fuuta el que reveló la verdad, su voz dolorida como si cada palabra le fuese arrancada por la fuerza.

-Los Millefiore le enviaron a Tsuna una invitación para una reunión entre nuestras Familias –Explicó Fuuta, recostándose con cansancio sobre el asiento-. Su… Supongo que no lograron llegar a un acuerdo, o quizá Byakuran no estaba dispuesto a firmar una tregua en absoluto…

Sus palabras se fueron apagando y Reborn apretó la mandíbula conforme la verdad no dicha resonaba en su cabeza.

-Oí que le alcanzó un francotirador –Fuuta terminó en voz baja en el silencio creciente, mirando a sus manos unidas fuertemente -. Un único disparo al corazón. Se desangró antes de que la ayuda llegase.

Frente a Reborn, Giannini rompió a llorar y, a su lado, Bianchi apartó la vista, sus labios apretados con fuerza hasta formar una delgada línea. El mismo Fuuta sollozó y se aclaró la garganta de nuevo, pero ninguno de ellos habló.

Emociones que Reborn, como asesino a sueldo, no podía permitirse y que había controlado y suprimido con éxito hacía mucho tiempo surgieron de pronto, retorciéndose en un tormentoso remolino mientras su expresión se mantenía estoica.

Sí, Tsuna le volvía loco la mitad del tiempo, y sí, el niñato podía ser un pelele en su mejor día, pero en algún punto del camino, su estudiante se había hecho un hueco en su corazón. Después de que Tsuna derrotase a Mukuro, Reborn había estado orgulloso. La determinación del adolescente de proteger a sus amigos había brillado tan fuerte en ese día. Y después de que Tsuna venciese a Xanxus, Reborn había sentido los primeros indicios de respeto. Había entrevisto el hombre que su estudiante sería algún día y la determinación que había brillado en los ojos de Tsuna esa noche superaba con creces lo que había presenciado en Kokuyo solo unos meses antes.

Así que la muerte de Tsuna no era lo que Reborn hubiese esperado diez años más adelante y a manos de una familia advenediza, nada menos. Él, Reborn, debería haberle enseñado mejor. Una reunión con un enemigo conocido era peligrosa como mínimo.

-¿Dónde estaban sus Guardianes? -demandó Reborn-. Seguro que las llamas del Sol de Ryohei podrían haberle salvado.

Las facciones de Fuuta se retorcieron de dolor y Giannini estaba ocupado limpiándose las lágrimas así que fue Bianchi quien respondió, sonando resignada mientras lo hacía.

-Puede que la Híper Intuición de Tsuna captase algo o quizá fue sólo una coincidencia –La sonrisa de Bianchi carecía de humor-. Pero envió a todos sus Guardianes a misiones fuera alrededor de ese momento. Mi hermano a Rusia, Yamamoto Takeshi a China, Hibari Kyouya aquí en Japón, y, por supuesto, Sasagawa Ryohei y sus llamas del Sol a América. No hemos oído nada de Chrome-chan o Rokudo Mukuro desde hace un tiempo ya y Lambo no suele actuar de guardaespaldas.

Reborn permaneció en silencio conforme Bianchi terminaba, y gastó un largo momento en maldecir a su estúpido estudiante en su cabeza. No creía en las coincidencias; Dame-Tsuna debía haber sabido o al menos imaginado que no iba a volver de la reunión y había dispersado a sus Guardianes por alguna razón.

-¿Y yo? –Reborn preguntó sin rodeos -. ¿Ya había muerto?

Un ligero estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de Bianchi pero aun así contestó–. No. Pero la radiación había hecho que los Arcobaleno estuvieran bastante enfermos. Tú no fuiste una excepción. Hacía mucho que Tsunayoshi te había ordenado quedarte en la mansión Vongola cuando no estuvieses en una misión.

-¿Y proteger a Tsuna no era parte de mi misión? –Preguntó Reborn, con más fuerza de la que pretendía. No estaba bien que el estudiante muriese antes que el maestro. Aún peor, _su _estudiante.

-No lo sabías, Reborn –susurró Bianchi-. Ninguno de nosotros lo sabía, no hasta que recibimos la llamada del chófer de Tsunayoshi. Vio marchar a Byakuran y sus hombres y se preocupó cuando Tsunayoshi no salió. Entró y…

Se encogió de hombros en un vano gesto y Reborn tuvo que reprimir las ganas de disparar a algo. El horrible sentimiento que se movía en su corazón empeoró conforme el significado de las palabras de Bianchi caló. Así que no sólo Tsuna había muerto, además su idiota, estúpido estudiante había muerto solo.

-¿Dame-Tsuna sólo llevó a su chófer? –Reborn enumeró a todos los miembros de la Familia Vongola para sí-. ¿Y Varia?

-Uno de nuestros cuarteles en América fue atacado unas pocas semanas antes de la reunión –explicó Bianchi-, así que Varia fue enviada allí como medida de precaución, mucho tiempo antes de que los Guardianes se fuesen.

Así que Tsuna había cubierto todas sus bases, asegurándose de que nadie aparecería en escena para salvarle.

¿Pero por qué? Era una locura ir, mucho más ir solo. Incluso si Tsuna hubiese estado preocupado por que su Familia pudiese ser atrapada en el intercambio de balas, su estudiante ya debía estar acostumbrado al peligro. Debería haber aceptado el papel de los Guardianes en su vida.

-¿Dónde está su tumba? –La pregunta cayó de sus labios antes de que pudiese evitarlo, pero no trató de retractarse.

-No ha sido enterrado –reveló Bianchi-, pero su ataúd esta en el bosque de Namimori.

-¡No puedes salir, Reborn-san! –intervino por fin Giannini, que todavía estaba secándose los ojos cuando Reborn le observó -. La radiación te afectará tan pronto como pongas un pie fuera. De hecho, debería empezar a hacerte un traje. Incluso aquí, no estás completamente a salvo de sus efectos.

Una vez dicho esto, el ingeniero se dirigió a la puerta, ya murmurando por lo bajo acerca de los cálculos y materiales necesarios.

-Bueno, puesto que no parece que vayas a volver pronto –Bianchi se puso de pie con una sonrisa algo tensa pero genuina-, ¿por qué no te acomodamos aquí? Desde luego hay habitaciones suficientes.

Reborn asintió y se acomodó en brazos de Bianchi como solía hacer en el pasado. Fuuta se levantó a su vez, manteniendo su ritmo conforme avanzaban por uno de los pasillos.

-Reborn-san –dijo Fuuta de pronto como si hubiera recordado algo -. No puedes visitar a Tsuna en este momento, pero Hibari-san dejó una caja con sus pertenencias hace unas semanas, después de que la mansión Vongola fuese destruida. Nadie la ha tocado pero si quieres, podrías echarle un vistazo. No creo que a Tsuna-nii le importase.

Reborn le echó un vistazo a Fuuta y una mezcla del chico que él conocía y la versión adulta y más recelosa esperó pacientemente a su respuesta. No dijo nada pero aceptó la oferta con un asentimiento de cabeza. No tenía ni idea de por qué Tsuna caminaría hacia su muerte como lo había hecho y sus pertenencias probablemente no la darían la respuesta pero eran mejor que nada.

* * *

Quince minutos más tarde, Reborn se encontraba observando impertérrito la caja abierta frente a él. Había algunos conjuntos de ropa al fondo –al parecer, por lo menos el gusto de su estudiante había mejorado drásticamente hasta ser digno de un jefe de la mafia- pero fueron los objetos apilados sobre ellas los que captaron el interés de Reborn. Parecía como si Hibari se hubiese limitado a vaciar el escritorio de Tsunayoshi y tirado todo dentro sin pensarlo dos veces. Se preguntó por qué Hibari de entre todos ellos había sido escogido para recoger las pertenencias de su estudiante y quién había conseguido convencer al Guardián de la Nube para hacerlo.

Había algunos bolígrafos y un cuaderno en blanco, pero fue el pesado álbum de fotos naranja a su lado lo primero que sacó.

El álbum estaba gastado como si Tsuna hubiese mirado sus páginas a menudo. Las fotos variaban desde unas pocas fotos de bebé a Tsuna de adolescente y luego de adulto, pero, como era de esperar, la mayoría de las fotos eran de sus amigos y familia.

Las primeras páginas tenían a mamá e Iemitsu sujetando a un bebé que no podía ser otro que Tsuna. Reborn ya tenía copias hechas de éstas en su propio tiempo, habiéndolas preparado como método de chantaje. Había algunas con un Tsuna mucho mayor sujetando un diploma.

Unas cuantas páginas más tarde, Reborn reconoció a Dino en varias fotos, con un brazo sobre el Tsuna de más edad. Sonrió divertido ante una que presentaba a Dino haciéndole una llave a Tsuna. El más joven parecía ligeramente divertido y parecía tratar de ocultarlo bajo una mueca de exasperación conforme luchaba por zafarse.

A continuación estaban las de los Guardianes de Tsuna, docenas y docenas de fotos, todas ellas mostrándoles en clase o comiendo o haciendo el ganso o incluso trabajando. Gokudera gritando mientras Yamamoto se reía, Ryohei siendo extremo mientras Hibari le ignoraba, Chrome sonriendo tímidamente con Kyoko y Haru a cada lado, incluso Mukuro lanzando una mirada lasciva a un acalorado Tsuna. Reborn resopló al llegar a la foto de la vaca. Lambo estaba algo sonrojado, pero no parecía hacer nada por evitar a I-Pin, quien le cogía de la mano. Se veía un parque de atracciones de fondo. ¿Exactamente qué estaba haciendo Dame-Tsuna es piándoles en lo que era sin lugar a dudas su primera cita?

Había varias donde solo estaban Kyoko y Haru, y unas pocas con la chica que Reborn había visto con Kyoko, Kurokawa Hana. Levantó una ceja al ver la foto que tenía a Ryohei de traje y Hana en un vestido de novia, ambos sonriendo con felicidad a la cámara. El zafio, entusiasta Ryohei, casado. Eso sí que era algo que Reborn quería ver.

Había otra de Gokudera con un brazo sobre Haru y Reborn casi no pudo evitar una risita. Bueno, no podía decir que no lo había visto venir.

Abrió mucho los ojos ante las fotos que siguieron. Tsuna sonriendo cálidamente a una Kyoko colorada, ambos vistiendo ropa de civil y parados en lo que parecía un parque. Otra de los dos posando para la cámara, vestidos con más formalidad y cogidos del brazo. Otra más de ambos bailando y unas cuantas donde sólo reían o hablaban, y una última en un balcón, observando el cielo estrellado mientras Kyoko apoyaba tranquilamente la cabeza en el hombro de Tsuna. Gokudera y Ryohei debían de haber hecho mucho trabajo a hurtadillas para sacar algunas de esas.

Reborn tuvo que sonreír. Así que su torpe estudiante había tenido éxito después de todo.

Reborn pasó a la página siguiente y sus ojos se posaron en su propio rostro devolviéndole la mirada. La primera le tenía apoyado con arrogancia en la cabeza de Tsuna, y su boca se curvó al ver lo molesto que parecía su estudiante. Otra les mostraba a él y a Tsuna peleándose por el desayuno (Reborn estaba ganando incluso en ese momento congelado, algo poco sorprendente), y otra de Reborn disparando a Tsuna, y otra de Tsuna firmando papeles desesperadamente mientras Reborn le apuntaba con una pistola a la cabeza, y otra más en el porche, con él sentado en la barandilla mientras Tsuna se apoyaba contra ella al tiempo que observaban el atardecer. Incluso había una en la que no tenía puesta la fedora; de alguna forma Tsuna había conseguido quitársela y había sacado rápidamente una foto de ambos, capturando la rara sorpresa en las facciones de Reborn al tiempo que la impertinente sonrisa victoriosa de Tsuna. Probablemente Reborn se lo había hecho pagar más tarde.

Había un montón de fotos de ellos dos, pero por otra parte, habían pasado diez años.

Había otras que contenían a los Arcobaleno, incluso a Verde y Mammon, aunque ninguno parecía especialmente feliz de estar allí.

La mirada de Reborn se dulcificó al ver las dos fotos cerca del final de esa sección. La primera mostraba a un Tsuna quinceañero, que parecía bastante atemorizado, mientras una Yuni de cinco años se colgaba de él con una gran sonrisa. En la segunda un Tsuna de unos dieciocho años daba la mano a una Yuni de unos ocho mientras ambos disfrutaban de sus helados.

Incluso Reborn tuvo que sentirse impresionado cuando encontró a Varia repartida sobre las cinco páginas siguientes. La mayoría de ellas tenían al escuadrón de asesinos peleándose y tratando de matarse los unos a los otros pero de vez en cuando una foto mostraba a Tsuna con un Xanxus tranquilo cuya mirada parecía llena de sufrimiento y disgusto forzado en vez de verdadera ira, y otra a un Tsuna algo receloso rodeado de Squalo agitando la espada, Belphegor riéndose como loco, Levi frunciendo el ceño, Mammon de mal humor y Lussuria encantado.

Parecía que el carisma de Tsuna no tenía límites.

Las últimas dos fotos tenían a todo el escalón mayor de Vongola y todos los conectados de una u otra forma. La Décima Generación de guardianes Vongola (la primera con Chrome, la segunda con Mukuro) Varia, CEDEF, Colonello, Lal Mirch, Fon, I-Pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, Shamal, Lancia, el grupo de Kokuyo, Dino y Romario, Kusakabe, Kyoko, Haru, Hana y algunos más con los que Reborn no estaba familiarizado.

Y en el centro estaba su estudiante, junto a los demás, rodeado por su Familia con Reborn asentado en su hombro. Por alguna extraña razón, Tsuna no estaba mirando a la cámara en ninguna de las dos fotos. En su lugar, su cabeza estaba girada un poco mientras observaba a su Familia, sonriendo alegremente mientras el fotógrafo sacaba la foto.

Sintiendo algo parecido al pesar, Reborn cerró el álbum y lo puso a su lado, contemplándolo un momento más antes de volver a la caja. Entrecerró los ojos al ver una cajita en una esquina y la cogió, sabiendo ya lo que había en su interior.

-Oh Tsuna –Reborn suspiró mientras le fruncía el ceño al precioso anillo de boda que yacía en su cajita, abandonado y olvidado ahora que la petición nunca sería hecha. Con cuidado, cerró la caja y la colocó junto al álbum. Idiota, estúpido estudiante.

Había algunas cosas más –post-it, un abre-cartas, un sello, un archivo con algo de papeleo- pero fue el último objeto el que atrajo a Reborn.

Algo gastado como estaba el álbum, el diario negro parecía haber sido usado bastante a conciencia. Conforme Reborn lo hojeaba algunas de las palabras, una mezcla entre los garabatos de su estudiante actual y la elegante caligrafía de un adulto saltaron hacia sus ojos.

_3/Ene – La Familia Gesso causando pequeñas disputas. Nadie cree que sea algo preocupante. Intuición dice que todos están __equivocados__. Espero que no._

_25/Ene – Yuni actúa raro. Estoy preocupado._

_16/Feb – Yuni sigue actuando raro. ¿Problemas en la Familia? Quizá deberíamos haber involucrado a nuestras Familias en nuestra amistad pero Aria-san fue muy insistente sobre dejarlas separadas antes de morir._

Reborn se detuvo en esa anotación. Sintió una punzada de tristeza por la hija de su antigua amiga, pero no estaba sorprendido. ¿Pero por qué querría Aria hacer algo así?

_2/Mar – Reborn no tenía buen color hoy. Espero que no sea nada serio._

Reborn frunció el ceño ante esa entrada. Así que fue en marzo cuando la enfermedad empezó.

_15/Mar – Alianza formada entre Gesso y Giglio Nero hoy. Familia Millefiore creada. Quiero hablar con Yuni. Algo va mal._

_20/Mar – No puedo ponerme en contacto con Yuni. Reborn está de mal humor, bien por su enfermedad o la falta de respuesta de Yuni o ambas. Preocupado por él. Preocupado por Yuni. Preocupado por todo._

Reborn resopló. Muy propio de Dame-Tsuna el enfrentarse a tantos problemas al mismo tiempo

_12/Abr – __Xanxus__ contactó conmigo. Rezongando sobre dar a Varia demasiadas misiones aburridas y se negó a algunas dadas a Mammon, que también está enfermo. Debe ser malo si Xanxus está preocupado._

_17/Abr – __Sé__ que algo les está ocurriendo a los Arcobaleno. Reborn y Mammon van a peor. Colonello y Fon llegaron a casa tosiendo. Incluso Lal Mirch tiene migrañas, no importa lo mucho que insista en que no es nada. Necesario encontrar a Skull y Verde._

Reborn frunció el ceño aún más. Bianchi, Fuuta y Giannini le habían dicho que Lal todavía estaba viva pero que su estado iba a peor.

_25/May – Ocupado. Millefiore orquestó su primer ataque en una de nuestras bases más pequeñas en Japan. Objetivo, desconocido. Kyouya furioso, suficiente dicho._

_1/Jun – ¡Reborn pillado tosiendo sangre! No me dice qué ocurre. Encerrado en su cuarto._

Reborn tuvo un ligero espasmo involuntario. ¿Tenía Tsuna que escribirlo así? Le hacía parecer un niño teniendo una rabieta cuando sabía que sólo estaba tratando de que su estudiante se concentrase en la mayor amenaza.

_20/Jun – Echada abajo la puerta de Reborn. Competición de gritos. Sólo gané porque no tenía fuerzas para continuar. Por fin explicada la radiación y la política del Tri-ni-set, luego insistió en que no me meta donde no me llaman. Ya, claro. Será cabrón._

Oh, hasta aquí habíamos llegado. Reborn iba a hacer pasar un infierno a Dame-Tsuna cuando volviesen al pasado. Estaba claro que su estudiante no tenía tiempo para manejar al mismo tiempo a los Millefiore y al veneno radioactivo.

_30/Jun – Skull encontrado. Traído después de que se desmayara. Bajo el cuidado de Shamal. Giannini por fin encontró algo que puede ayudar. Prohibido salir a Colonello y Fon por el momento. Xanxus ha prohibido a Mammon hacer trabajo de campo. Algo sobre pesos muertos. Reborn no me escucha._

Reborn suspiró ante el último comentario. Tenía la sensación de que sus propias emociones empezaban a resurgir a partir de este punto. Ser asesino a sueldo era todo lo que conocía. Que una enfermedad acabase con él le pondría todavía más furioso.

_13/Jun – No es un buen día. Últimamente no hay muchos buenos días. Otro ataque de Millefiore, esta vez en la base de Varia aquí en Italia. Xanxus aniquiló sus fuerzas por su cuenta. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero gracias a Dios que lo hizo. Esto no puede continuar. Millefiore –Byakuran- deben ser destruidos._

_10/Ago – El padre de Takeshi ha muerto. Lloró. Yo también._

Reborn bajó la cabeza. Había conocido al padre de Takeshi. Tsuyoshi era un buen hombre y un buen padre.

_5/Sep – Skull ha muerto. Al parecer, los Arcobaleno desaparecen por completo cuando mueren. Reborn destruyó tres salas de entrenamiento antes de perder el conocimiento. Estoy… asustado._

Reborn cerró los ojos, un objeto pesado crecía en su pecho.

_14/Sep – Otro ataque. Tuve que luchar hoy. Reborn no discute el quedarse en casa. Mammon y Verde han sido trasladados a la mansión Vongola._

Apretó la mandíbula. ¿Tan mal ya?

_25/Sep – Mammon ha muerto. Xanxus destruyó el ala este de la mansión. Bel no abandona el hospital aunque esté vacío._

_13/Oct – Cumpleaños de Reborn:) Dimos una fiesta. Reborn hizo como que estaba mejor y trató de no toser mucho. Le di una taza verde. Dice 'Tutor Espartano'. Le hizo sonreír pero reír le duele demasiado. Le di su verdadero regalo cuando ya no podía seguir despierto. Verde dice que mis llamas del Cielo ayudan. Parecen disminuir el dolor y ralentizar la radiación. Único efecto secundario algo de cansancio por mi parte, pero definitivamente merece la pena. Reborn me patearía el trasero si se entera, ¡así que no puedo decírselo!_

-Dame-Tsuna –gruñó Reborn, y maldijo a Verde en su interior.

_14/Oct – Mi cumpleaños… Resto de Arcobaleno estaban mejor e hicimos una pequeña fiesta pero nadie tenía ganas de celebrar. No me importa. __Yo__ no me siento con ganas de celebrar, pero mis amigos parecen sentirse mejor si sigo sonriendo._

Reborn sonrió levemente. Era cierto. Siempre se podía contar con Tsuna para alegrar a los demás.

_31/Oct – Batallas continúan. Byakuran ha mostrado interés en los anillos Vongola._

_2/Nov – Considerando las consecuencias del poder de los anillos Vongola._

_18/Nov – Decidido. Anillos Vongola serán destruidos._

Reborn hizo una mueca. Desde luego evitaría que cayesen en manos de Byakuran, pero librarse de ellos por completo dejaría a Vongola aún más vulnerable.

_24/Dic – Fon ha muerto, pero espero que mis llamas hicieran su muerte indolora. I-Pin no para de llorar. Las peores navidades de mi vida._

Reborn agarró el diario con más fuerza, otra punzada de tristeza le recorrió.

_31/Dic, 1/Ene – Resolución para el Año Nuevo = Proteger a mi Familia. Mantenerles a salvo._

Reborn tuvo que sonreír. Era exactamente propio de su estudiante.

_21/Feb – Verde ha muerto. Investigación inacabada._

A Reborn nunca le había gustado el científico y no sintió mucha tristeza al saber de su muerte, pero tampoco le hacía feliz.

_6/Mar – Millefiore a peor. Diseñando plan._

Eso sonaba increíblemente premonitorio.

_13/Abr – Colonello ha muerto. Lal trató de atacar a Shamal y se negó a abandonar la cama de Colonello durante veinticuatro horas._

Reborn tuvo que forzarse a no reaccionar. Lal siempre había sido incapaz de reconocer sus sentimientos, justo hasta el momento de la muerte del idiota rubio.

_5/May – Creado plan. Necesitaré ayuda. ¿Kyouya?_

Reborn frunció el ceño. ¿Qué sabía Hibari?

_17/Sep – Plan puesto en marcha. No lo diré aquí, por si acaso._

Reborn bufó irritado. Maldita su suerte. Bueno, suponía que habría pateado a Tsuna si realmente lo hubiese escrito en su diario.

_12/Oct – ¡Comprado el anillo de boda de Kyoko! No sé cuando se lo pediré…_

La mirada de Reborn se desvió a la caja del anillo antes de seguir.

_24/Nov – Casi todo en orden. Recibida invitación de Millefiore hoy. Decidido enviar Varia a América._

_27/Nov – Enviado fuera a Chrome y Mukuro en una misión. Espero que estén bien._

_30/Nov – Hayato preocupado. Dice que voy a caer rodado de tanto trabajo. Le dije que se preocupase por Reborn que está mucho peor que yo._

_6/Dic – Aceptada la invitación de Byakuran. No creo que fuese muy bien si se lo dijese a los demás. Gracias a Dios Reborn está demasiado enfermo para darse cuenta._

Reborn entrecerró los ojos amenazadoramente. Dame-Tsuna; ¿cómo se atrevía? ¿Para qué creía que servía su Familia ese estúpido jefe?

_10/Dic – Enviado a los Guardianes fuera del país. Hayato a Rusia. Takeshi a China. Ryohei a América. Kyouya a Japón. Lambo se quedará en casa. El 'sentido de jefe' de Hayato hizo sonar la alarma, creo. Discutió todo el camino hasta el aeropuerto._

Reborn resopló. Si Gokudera no se había plantado y sacado toda la verdad a Dame-Tsuna, entonces el dinamitero necesitaba más entrenamiento.

_12/Dic – Me reuniré con Byakuran en cinco días. Esta Navidad es una digna competidora de la del año pasado._

Reborn rezongó. Eso era quedarse pero que muy corto.

_13/Dic – Enviado a papá a Japón para pasar la Navidad con mamá. Va a necesitarle._

No. _Eso_ sí que era quedarse corto.

_14/Dic – Sacado a Lambo, I-Pin y Fuuta hoy. Invitado a chocolate caliente en esa cafetería que adoran._

_15/Dic – Quedado con Kyoko. La he sacado a cenar y al parque en el que tuvimos nuestra primera cita. Estaba nevando y el silencio no era completo pero era reconfortante. Quise pedírselo. El anillo estaba en mi bolsillo. Pero eso hubiese sido egoísta. A lo mejor si salgo vivo de esta…_

_Puede que Kyoko haya sentido algo de todas formas. Estaba contenta pero me cogió más de la mano que de costumbre. A pesar de todo, fue una buena tarde, aunque algo fría. Sus mejillas estaban enrojecidas para cuando la acompañé a casa, pero estaba tan hermosa. La amo tanto._

_A lo mejor si salgo vivo de esta…_

Reborn tuvo que cerrar los ojos y respirar profundamente por la nariz antes de exhalar con calma. Observó los espacios arrugados en esa página en particular y supo que eran lágrimas. Idiota, estúpido estudiante. ¿Qué le decía siempre a Tsuna acerca de arrepentirse?

_16/Dic – Me encuentro delante de la puerta de la habitación de Reborn. Patético, la verdad. Le mantengo al margen de mi último y más peligroso plan y ahora, la noche antes de que camine hacia una muerte casi segura, quiero contárselo todo. Desearía que me dijese que estoy comportándome como un estúpido. Que ésta no es la única opción. Desearía que no estuviese enfermo y yo recuperase a mi tutor, no la cáscara vacía de uno arrastrándose por la mansión como un fantasma, esperando a la muerte. Desearía poder ayudarle, hacer más que simplemente aliviar el dolor del veneno radioactivo, y desearía, sólo por un momento, ahora mismo, desearía tener todavía trece años y que Reborn fuese todavía capaz de resolver todos mis problemas si realmente me hacía falta._

_Si recibiese una moneda por cada deseo no cumplido, ya sería la persona más rica del mundo._

_Ahora soy Vongola Decimo y debo volar por mi cuenta. Soy el que debe dirigir, no seguir. Cuando llegue mañana, debo estar preparado. Estaré preparado._

_Y así la cortina de mi actuación se correrá para que pueda comenzar el siguiente acto. Y aquél que lo protagonice deberá tomar mi manto; conseguir aquello que yo no tuve la fuerza para conseguir, terminar por fin aquello que hace mucho debió terminar._

Reborn bajó el diario poco a poco, su mirada todavía atrapada por la última entrada. ¿Qué quería decir? Su estudiante había claramente esperado morir en la reunión e incluso sabiéndolo había ido. Y su muerte traería… ¿el qué? Vongola se estaba desmoronando sin él. Así pues, ¿qué quería decir Tsuna?

Algo en la contraportada del diario se soltó y Reborn lo recogió. Era una simple hoja de papel, doblada y redoblada pero fue su nombre escrito en lo que parecía una carta lo que llamó su atención.

_Querido Reborn:_

_Lo cierto es que no estoy muy seguro de por qué sigo escribiendo esto. Esta es la vigesimoprimera carta que te he escrito y que probablemente terminará en la papelera como todas las demás y con toda seguridad no llegará a tus manos, pero hablar contigo siempre me ha hecho sentir mejor así que, aunque nunca vayas a leerlas, yo seguiré escribiendo._

_¿Dónde debería empezar esta vez? Bueno, mi vida es un asco, la Familia Vongola está siendo diezmada poco a poco, prácticamente todos los Arcobaleno han muerto, y honestamente, parece como si el apocalipsis estuviese a la vuelta de la esquina. Si estuvieses escuchándome, esta es la parte en la que me darías una patada y me dirías que dejase de quejarme, pero es bastante terapéutico así que te pido que seas paciente conmigo._

_Cuando me convertí en Vongola Decimo por primera vez, todavía había momentos, de vez en cuando, en los que te odié por arrastrarme a este lío. Si nunca hubieses aparecido ese día de hace tantos años atrás, nunca me habrá convertido en un jefe de la mafia. Pero pensándolo bien, si nunca hubieses aparecido, no tendría la suerte de tener a mi familia y amigos rodeándome por todas partes, así que a fin de cuentas, supongo que sólo puedo decir gracias._

_Pero este ultimo lío con los Millefiore me ha puesto entre la espada y la pared y no sé que hacer. Ni siquiera sé si mi plan funcionará, pero es la última opción, mi única opción. Si he de morir, no lo lamentaré pues habrá sido por mi Familia. Tan sólo lamento dejar atrás a una Familia que me llorará y mi incapacidad para romper la maldición Arcobaleno que pesa sobre ti y los otros. Por ello, estoy profundamente arrepentido._

Reborn se detuvo para gruñir, ajustándose la fedora. Estúpido Tsuna. La maldición de los Arcobaleno no era problema suyo. No tenía motivos para pedir perdón. Bufó al leer la frase siguiente.

_Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, me dirías que la maldición no es problema mío, pero la cosa es que lo es. Eres importante para mí, como lo son el resto de los Arcobaleno e ignorarlo sería como ignorarte a ti. Nunca me has dejado que te ignore en el pasado, incluso cuando quería hacerlo._

… _Honestamente, no sé a dónde quiero llegar con esto. Cada carta que te escribo no es más que una masa balbuceante de quejas que nunca llegarás a ver, pero me hace sentirme mejor._

_Esta es la última carta que escribiré nunca y probablemente acabe en la basura mañana antes de que me vaya a la reunión. Sé que te enfadarás conmigo si y cuando no vuelva, así que supongo que la única cosa buena de todo esto es que no estaré en el lado incorrecto de tu pistola una vez haya muerto._

_Sé que la radiación te ha vencido casi por completo y espero que las últimas llamas que puse en tu chupete hagan tu muerte indolora. Una pobre forma de pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero es lo mejor que puedo darte._

_Espero que después de todo –todo el entrenamiento, todas las luchas, todas las batallas- espero que todavía estés orgulloso de aquello en lo que me he convertido. Todavía recuerdo el día en que Nono me pasó la Famiglia; tras la ceremonia de coronación, fuiste el último en venir a hablarme. Te quitaste la fedora y me miraste a los ojos y dijiste 'estoy orgulloso de ti'. Esas cuatro palabras me han dado fuerza con frecuencia a lo largo de los años, y sobre todo en los últimos dos. Siempre acudí a ti para pedirte consejo y hasta el día de hoy, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta nunca de hasta donde llegaron mi alivio y mi felicidad cuando accediste a unirte formalmente a mi Familia y permanecer a mi lado._

_No sé si sería capaz de decirte esto llegado el momento así que supongo que el que nunca lo sepas será lo mejor. Aun así, por lo menos soy lo bastante valiente para admitir para mí mismo lo importante que has sido en mi vida, como profesor, como consejero, como amigo, e incluso a veces como mi segundo padre (pero no se lo digas a papá o montará un escándalo y llorará)._

_Terminaré aquí antes de empezar a escribir completas ñoñerías que me avergonzarían todavía más. Aunque ni tú ni mis Guardianes estaréis allí conmigo mañana, os llevaré a todos en mi corazón y moriré sabiendo que es para un futuro mejor._

_Vongola Decimo_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi_

Reborn permaneció inmóvil por mucho tiempo, releyendo la carta varias veces y grabando esas palabras en su memoria. Cuando por fin bajó el pergamino, se recostó mirando sin ver lo que tenía enfrente.

-Idiota, estúpido estudiante –dijo, su voz extrañamente sonora en el silencio de la habitación-. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo con tu Última Voluntad. ¿Piensas que no haré pasar a tu joven yo por un entrenamiento de mil demonios después de esto?

Pensó que probablemente sonaba más que un poco loco hablándole a la nada pero si había algo de justicia en el mundo, sus palabras alcanzarían al futuro Dame-Tsuna.

El intercomunicador en el cuarto sonó de pronto y por el retumbó la voz de Giannini. "Reborn-san, tu traje está listo. Además, hemos encontrado una alteración en el bosque de Namimori, bastante cerca del ataúd de Jyuudaime. Hemos contactado a Lal Mirch y se dirige hacia allí, ¡pero es bastante posible que el fenómeno que te trajo aquí haya traído también al pasado Jyuudaime!"

La primera pieza de un rompecabezas que no dejaba de crecer encajó en su sitio conforme Reborn se levantaba, sus pensamientos a mil por hora. Lanzó una mirada a la carta, ojeándola de nuevo antes de doblarla y, en lugar de devolverla al diario, guardarla en un bolsillo escondido de su chaqueta. La carta era suya de todas formas.

Devolvió todo a la caja de nuevo y la selló. Sólo le llevó un momento decidir ocultarla. Avisaría a los otros tres de que no se la mencionasen a Tsuna o a ningún otro que viniese al futuro. No necesitaban esa distracción, sobre todo Tsuna.

-Lo que sea que hayas planeado –murmuró Reborn, andando hacia la puerta-. Sé que funcionará. Eres _mi_ estudiante al fin y al cabo.

* * *

Conforme Reborn observaba a Tsuna corer hacia su falsa réplica sentada en la silla, todavía dado a ataques de pánico y torpe y un poco inútil, pero de buen corazón y cabezota y decidido a proteger a sus amigos cuando era necesario, se hizo una promesa a sí mismo.

No importa lo que ocurriese, Reborn protegería a su idiota, estúpido estudiante. Le observaría crecer y vivir en un mundo que no terminaría con la prematura muerte del futuro jefe. Y quizá algún día, sería capaz de oír a Tsuna decir las palabras que no había podido decir esta vez.

Y entonces bajó, lanzando una patada hacia la cabeza de Tsuna. Su estudiante todavía necesitaba mucho entrenamiento si no podía diferenciar a una copia del de verdad.

* * *

**N/A.: Sin sentido, algo cariñoso, algo angustioso y solo por diversión. ¡Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado!**

* * *

**N/T.: **_Si recibiese una moneda por cada deseo no cumplido, ya sería la persona más rica del mundo_

La frase original era _'If wishes were horses, beggars would ride', _un dicho muy común originado en el siglo XVI y que literalmente significa: 'Si los deseos fuesen caballos, los mendigos cabalgarían'.

¡Muchas gracias por leer esta traducción, y espero que haya convencido!


End file.
